The present invention relates to a data processing terminal device (e.g., an automatic teller machine in a bank) which is on-line connected to a host computer and records a journal (result) of communication with the host computer.
Conventional banking terminals such as ATMs (automatic teller machines) are usually installed only in bank branches. However, in keeping with the versatility of recent communication networks, these banking terminals are now being installed in general companies and private homes and are on-line connected with the host computer through a communication network, thereby providing a variety of service applications. In a system having data processing terminal devices installed in locations where banks cannot directly provide maintenance, the following drawback occurs:
In general, the journal representing the transactions is recorded in both the host computer and the terminal device. This recording is performed so that all transactions are printed on journal paper or stored in a floppy disk. The journal recorded in the terminal device is not under the control of the bank and can be altered by a user. For example, a user may bring a journal slip with altered transaction data to a bank and claim he did not perform a particular transaction. This situation can arise because the journal is recorded in a rewritable recording medium. A recording medium which cannot be subjected to rewriting at a terminal device is exemplified only by a PROM. In the foregoing circumstance, a PROM having a large memory capacity would be required to store all journal data. Such a PROM cannot be used for this purpose due to high cost.